So Much For Best Friends Forever!
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: What if AJ was treating Kaitlyn the same as she was treating her on screen? Can their friendship Stand it, Or has Kaitlyn Finally had enough?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

A/N- Hey, Everyone. What if AJ was treating Kaitlyn the same way she was treating her on screen? Just a small little One Shot, Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

Kaitlyn sighed as she pushed open the door of the Divas Locker room and entered. AJ stood by her locker, pulling out a shirt and some scissors when she turned around and met Kaitlyn.

"Well, Well, Well. Look what the cat dragged in" AJ snickered, sitting down on the bench as Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and walked towards an empty locker to place her things in. AJ looked over at Kaitlyn, Puzzled as to why she hadn't replied to her snide comment.

"Kaitlyn…" AJ said, laying down the scissors and her shirt, "Can We talk?"

"What about?" Kaitlyn said, turning around. "How about how you've been treating me _off_-Camera, huh? How about that?"

"What are you talking about, Kaitlyn?" AJ asked, walking over to the girl.

"You know what!" Kaitlyn said, throwing her things down and meeting the smaller girl in the middle of the room. "I am sick of this. Treating me like crap on screen is one thing, part of the storyline I get it. But treating me the same _off_- screen? There's no need for it, AJ and Quite frankly, I'm sick of it!"

"What are you talking about?" AJ said, the perfect picture of innocence. "I'm treating you the same I always have"

"No you're not!" Kaitlyn sighed. "You treat me as if I'm dirt that you can find on the bottom of your shoe! You act so high and mighty, like you are better than everyone else. Newsflash; you aren't!"

"Whatever, Kaitlyn" AJ laughed, waving it off. "I have to get back to my shirt"

"That's all you care about, huh?" The Two-Toned Diva said, pulling the shirt from AJ's grasp.

"Give it back, Kaitlyn!" AJ shouted, trying in vain to get the shirt from the much taller Diva.

"Not until you listen to me!" Kaitlyn said, putting the shirt in her locker and shutting the door.

"Fine" AJ said, "Talk"

.

.

.

Kaitlyn looked at the Petite Diva, who was sitting before her, her signature smirk on her lips as she looked at Kaitlyn.

"You have made me feel so worthless, On-Screen and off" Kaitlyn began, "You make me feel like I am nothing to no-one and that no-one actually gives a toss about me. Considering you are supposed to be my _Best_ friend, you've done a crap job so far!"

AJ looked at the blonde In shock, watching as she ranted about everything that she had done to her, the past couple of weeks.

"Kait…." AJ said, but Kaitlyn wouldn't let her talk.

"All this BS about me not being there for you? What's up with that?" Kaitlyn laughed, "I _was_ there for you, AJ, while you went through all of that stuff with Daniel Bryan, but you just pushed me away and now you have the nerve to say _I wasn't there for you?!"_

"Kaitlyn, Please…"AJ tried again.

"No!" The Blonde said, "I don't understand how you could do this, AJ. I don't understand how you could make me feel so down, so bad about myself and then act like it was normal and not give a thought to how I was feeling. I mean, come on, we are supposed to be Best Friends. Does that mean nothing to you? Nothing at all? So Much For Best Friends Forever!"

AJ opened her mouth again, but Kaitlyn continued her tirade,

"I just don't get it. You have treated me like this for so long and quite frankly, I'm just sick of it. It's such a slap in the face. I have tried to be the best friend I could to you, and I just get it thrown back in my face and I'm not letting you do it anymore."

"Kaitlyn, Please!" AJ said, standing up as the other Diva moved towards the door. Kaitlyn turned around, her eyes cold when she looked at her _Former_ Best Friend.

"You know, I tried to move on. I tried to forgive you after those slaps, but this is something I know I will _never_ forgive you for" Kaitlyn said, opening the door before her.

"Oh and AJ," Kaitlyn said, as AJ looked up at her, tears in her eyes, "When all of this blows up in your face, Don't come crying back to me, I won't be there. Maybe then you can tell me if all of this was worth it"

Kaitlyn sighed as she walked down the hall way, feeling slightly better as she walked away from her Former Best Friend.

"_Maybe Then you can tell me if all of this was worth it"_

* * *

(A/N) I hope everyone enjoyed this little one shot. I kind of feel bad for Kaitlyn, even though I know the whole rivalry is a storyline, but It's horrible to feel like Crap, especially If It's someone you consider a friend. I have felt this way myself, and I finally saw that person's true colours, and I'm glad I did, because now I know the _real_ them, and the real them isn't very nice. But If I'm honest, I'm kind of glad It's Happened, because Now I know who my _true_ Friends are :). But Anyways, Please Review and Thanks For Reading :)


End file.
